metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hoe Hunter
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:JackBigbossMGS3/Snake Over the Years page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 21:35, August 1, 2011 Recent images Hi. While I appreciate that you're trying to implement more images to the site, can you please try to cut down on the fanart? I mean, I tried uploading one of them because I thought it was part of Metal Gear Awesome due to the name of the files containing them, but an unregistered user stated that those weren't from Metal Gear Awesome, and also suggested that you either use them on your user page or they be deleted. Weedle McHairybug 11:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Actually I knew those pics weren't from Metal Gear Awesome. I had named them "Awesome" cause I felt they were funny. Must've uploaded them wrongly. Hoe Hunter 06:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, that explains the similar names. BTW, what was the location on that Metal Gear Solid 4 screenshot you just uploaded? Weedle McHairybug 09:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Which Metal Gear Solid 4 screenshot? Cause I've uploaded different shots of MGS4, Please write the file name. Hoe Hunter 10:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :This one: :File:Metal-gear-solid-4-guns-of-the-patriots--20080502025207591.jpg :Weedle McHairybug 10:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You mean the source of this pic? The URL? Hoe Hunter 10:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :I think he means the actual location in-game. It's the Advent Palace rooftop, in the Middle East. --Bluerock 10:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, Hoe Hunter, could you please refrain from uploading pics that have watermarks on them (e.g. the IGN logo). They don't look very good that way. --Bluerock 10:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I have done all canon games of Metal Gear series, but the last two (MGS4 & obviously Rising). ...About the pics with watermark, Ok, I'll try editing them. Hoe Hunter 10:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: It would be better to leave them for the time being, and just replace them with new clean images when you get the chance (using the upload new version link). I've already done this for the Regain24 image. It's quite easy to locate these same promotional shots on the internet, but without the tacky logos that other websites put on them. --Bluerock 10:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I meant, the location the pic was taken. Thanks, BTW, Bluerock. Weedle McHairybug 10:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'll see what I can do. BTW, how can I start a new page in MonoBook preview mode. I see no "add new page" button :( It's been a while that I liked to start a page named "AI Storage" about Metal Gear ZEKE's AI system. --Hoe Hunter 10:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::IIRC, there was a link in the left hand side menu on the main page. However, the info you may want to add may already be covered in ZEKE's article. --Bluerock 19:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Image change. Hi. You do realize you changed one of the images by mistake, right? Can you revert the change and re-upload the image, and this time under a definitively different image? Thanks. Weedle McHairybug 15:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Could You please write the file name? cause I've uploaded many pics by now... :File:06.gif :Weedle McHairybug 15:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've uploaded a File:Bos.gif is that ok now? ::It's pretty much alright now. All that's left is to revert the other image back to what it once was. Weedle McHairybug 15:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) You mean Bos.gif? taking it back to its first version? Actually, I meant 06.gif back to its original image, which I just did. Weedle McHairybug 16:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm a rookie, but I'll try to get better. ::Hey, I think you changed one of the images by mistake. Please reupload it, and this time, under a completely different image file. Weedle McHairybug 11:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I guess You meant that Ocelot pic, I reuploaded a different one. is that ok? Fan artwork Please don't upload them, as per the wiki's policy. Thanks. --Bluerock 12:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Mgsxsciv image Hi. I have a question. Can you please tell me where this image was from? Weedle McHairybug 14:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's from Soul Calibur IV. There's a character creator and someone managed to make Snake and Raiden. Since they're not officially in the game, it's not worth mentioning on any articles.--Soul reaper 14:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Portable Ops plus screenshots. Hi. I remember that you uploaded some Portable Ops Screenshots/pics from the website. Can you tell me how you were able to do it? Weedle McHairybug 04:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Please give an example, write the file name. --Hoe Hunter 08:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, that's the thing, I can't give you the file name, as whenever I right-click on any of the images I want, they don't have "Save Picture as" or even "View Background." I can give you a link to one part of the site, though: http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mpo+/en/top.html (Specifically Character Development section, bottom picture, although I'll warn you that you'll most likely need to shoot Kerotans on both maps to access it). Also, I might as well correct myself, I meant Portable Ops Plus. Weedle McHairybug 11:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::As I remember... Those Portable Ops+ pics that I've uploaded weren't from website, I mean I didn't take them from there. I used to take my pics from Google images or sometimes IGN. that was all I know. unfortunately I can't help you more about it. --Hoe Hunter 12:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Changing avatar If you go to your profile/talk page and hover your mouse pointer above the current avatar, a link should appear below it allowing you to change it. Hope this helps. --Bluerock 15:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I got it, Thanks. --Hoe Hunter 14:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Images. Hi. I have somewhat of a request regarding images. Can you upload the "classified" CD icon for the Fox Engine lighting demo on the "Development Without Borders" website? I'd do it myself, but for some strange reason my right mouse button won't work there. Weedle McHairybug 16:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Accidently That's my problem, too. My right mouse click doesn't work there. --Hoe Hunter 05:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template:Multiple image I think Technobliterator may be your man for this job. He's more familiar with wiki coding than I am. --Bluerock 18:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I hope he come around Metal Gear Wiki and answer my request. Thanks for your help. --Hoe Hunter 19:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: FOX Engine Names are often stylized entirely in capitals for logos. Konami does this in general too on their websites, such as game titles like "METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER." I've seen them capitalize just the word "FOX" on one occasion, but I don't know how common this is, so we should probably leave it for the time being. I don't think people will be confused too much, as the context should hopefully make it clear enough to the reader. --Bluerock 20:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) OK.--Hoe Hunter 21:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Template:Multiple image From looknig at your wiki contributions and the link you sent me, you've not created the template coding in the first place. Anyway, if you can see a template working on another wiki and want to use it for your own, then I suggest copying the code from that template, which you probably did but for some error it hasn't saved correctly. Try again, and if when trying to use the template it doesn't work, then inform me, and I'll check it out. What's this template meant to be used for? If it's for userpage stuff, then you should just make it a personal template, and put it as a subpage of your userpage, rather than in the template namespace.--Technobliterator 21:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah...you're linking to a template that doesn't exist. You can't get "Template:Triple image" to work when it doesn't exist on this wiki. Why don't you just copy wikipedia:Template:Triple image to Template:Triple image here, and fill that redlink with the content that Wikipedia's triple image uses? After that, the code you're trying to place on the Kojima Productions page will work just fine.--Technobliterator 16:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. --Hoe Hunter 17:19, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Watermarks I don't know if you can remove them directly. It's better to find another version of the same image that doesn't have them, but sometimes this isn't always possible. For example, the full CG model of Nullhttp://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:Null.jpg I had to modify by partially merging two different versions together, as there was no image without a watermark covering one of his shoes. However, I wouldn't recommend this as it is difficult to perform. --Bluerock 11:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Delete my account Is there a particular reason why you want your account deleted? --Bluerock 18:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) No, It's just been a while that I wanted to change my codename and start a new account. --Hoe Hunter 18:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to change your user name, just contact Wikia staff via Special:Contact. --Bluerock 20:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::There was an account that I started named Cold Hotman. I want to own that codename. Could you please delete that "Cold Hotman" account? Because it's no use... --Hoe Hunter 20:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::If the "Cold Hotman" account already exists and you want that particular name, then you should just switch to using that account instead. I can disable the "Hoe Hunter" account for you, but it cannot be deleted due to the design of Wikia software, and how contributions are tracked and recorded. Can discuss further on "Chat" if necessary. --Bluerock 20:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Actually, you will need to contact Wikia Support to disable an account. --Bluerock 20:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC) That's OK. I got it! --Cold Hotman 20:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC)